Mirror Days
by Vincere Orbe
Summary: Izuki has eagle eyes, Takao has hawk eyes, Akashi has emperor eye, Kuroko can deceive the eyes, and Midorima has his glasses. Without them though, the blur Midorima sees is about how much she can on a good day. On a bad day the world looks like the world. An OC fic.
1. Day 1: Intersection

**Hello! This is the author Vincere Orbe! Thank you for picking this fic of mine to read!**

 **Just a quick note~ this fic takes place shortly after Seirin Winter Cup Championships!**

 **( and as another side note...To be very honest, I never really got over seeing Shin-chan cry in both the manga and the anime... ^^lll)**

 **Anyways, without further ado... hope you enjoy this new fic of mine :)**

* * *

 **Day 1: Intersection**

Midorima walked around a red post with enough room between him and the post to have a person walk through. Oha Asa this morning had advised him to avoid the color red although it had become a bit of a habit from middle school to avoid things with that particular color, such as in hair. He paced himself so that his steps were timed perfectly so he wouldn't step on the cracks in the school pavement, just as Oha Asa had said to do. In his left hand he held his lucky item Kerosuke the frog stuffy, happy that he didn't have to go to across the city to buy his lucky item. Today will be 100% in his favour.

The sunlight was strong, burning his arm under the black gakuran. There were a lot of bugs buzzing around too. Midorima frowned. There were a lot of bugs this summer… Especially a certain one that hovered beside Midorima that didn't take a breath between words while talking.

Midorima's curiosity for this miracle was always the same and the red pulsing vein that popped up, contrasting with his green hair, was always present too.

"But of course there's always something going on, but who knew that the new episode would just end there, I mean aren't the producers being too mean—"

"Takao, don't you have somewhere to go right now?" Midorima stopped Takao's blabbering. The other boy gawked at him for the uncharacteristic move. Suddenly the hawk eyes widened.

"Hei… HEI?! Shin-chan is remembering something for me?!" Takao gaped then blinking quickly as he remembered the errand. "Thanks Shin-chan! I knew that reliable side of you would come out someday! Remember to give me your notes for today's history class later!" He beamed patting down hard on the taller boy's shoulder and ran off with urgency. His parents are going to give him heck for this later if he's late but at least Shin-chan was the one who reminded him.

Midorima massaged his shoulder with a bitter look. _Is it so weird for me to remind him something?_ His green brows frowned but then arched one of them when another thought came up. What about it made him remember anyways? He began to muse but it didn't matter. Since he was able to remind Takao about the event without effort is definitely a good sign. Today was definitely his lucky day again he thought determinately before stepping on a crack at the intersection of the hallways.

 **XXX**

An announcement sounded to indicate the gates were opening. Takao leaned against the platted railings and sighed with a content smile. Taking a peek at his orange phone, the hint she gave was a hat. He relaxed his face into a smirk. The anxious crowd around him rose and colorful signs were waved like flags to welcome the passengers that just endured a 5 hour flight. Takao did a quick glance over.

"There's quite a bit of people wearing hats. Wonder if her tastes changed much…" Takao muttered amusingly to himself hanging up the call.

Taking one glance over the crowd his grin widened. _White and light blue strips._ He smirked closing his orange flip phone.

"YOOOOrrruuuu-nee~~! I like your new white and blue fedora~!" Takao shouted waving his arm. The owner of the particular fedora jolted and bobbed quickly over.

"Taka-OOOO~! Master of I-Spy!" Yoruko cried happily rolling a neon yellow carrier behind her. Takao stepped over to the right a little to stop her blind sprint. They gathered each other in their arms. "I watched the game Takao. You guys played wondrously." She whispered between them.

"I missed you, Yoru-nee san…" He muttered into her shoulder.

"How dare that red head kid make my Takao cry!" She grumbled holding up a fist. He patted her anger down.

"You haven't changed… But you do _look_ different Yoru-nee, I like the new dip dye job!" Takao commented, changing the topic, his eyes gently flickering to the layer of hair covering over her left eye that was now colored blond.

"It goes well with my hats." The brunette told him pulling a finger through the highlighted strands.

"Is everything going well back at Aunt's?" Takao questioned taking Yoruko's carrier as they headed over to find the remnants of her luggage.

"Everything is as per usual." She waved off nonchalantly. "By the way, is that slave driver here….

* * *

Kuroko sipped at his vanilla milkshake all the while reading the novella in his hand, avoiding unaware people on the street walking ahead of him, keeping tabs on people behind him, and walking in the correct direction to school. He glanced up from climatic sentences to quick sounds of tapping coming from behind. Kuroko left it to his weak presence to cover for him and he drifted a little to the left to give the runner some more space.

His vanilla shake was knocked out of his hand, much to his upset for his wasted drink. But quickly after, Kuroko saw paper fly around him with some hitting his face. He saw someone swoop down trying to retrieve them back into a semi-broken folder. Kuroko utilizing the manners his parents taught, he knelt down to help save some of the flying papers from the wind.

"S-so-so-SO SORRY! Thank you—and thank—you and thank you—Oh and this too, thank you sooo much and super sorry!" The miss sputtered trying to snatch the sheets he picked up for her as politely as possible before shoving them back into the folder. Floating around, Kuroko saw the sheets were in fact music scores that quickly disappeared from his sight as the miss snatched them from the ground. She quickly sprung up and bowed down a few time quickly and awkwardly before sprinting away at full speed down the concrete path while holding onto her hat.

Kuroko blinked a little, not used to such speedy action so early in the day but also questioning his own eyesight. Kuroko swore he saw some plays on the back of some of those sheets.

 **XXX**

There was no escaping Aida's shouting in the gym and the "Hell Training Regime". Aida changed it up this practice, the team was split up randomly into four groups with each one focusing on a specific skill, then near the end they would come together again for scrimmage. But nonetheless, the "Hell" in the Hell Training regime was still upheld.

"Hyuga, quickly go ask the coach out maybe it'll soften her up enough that she'll turn down the training regime a little." Izuki uttered to Hyuga.

"Go back to your puns Izuki." Hyuga growled.

"It's either our legs and arms or your heart Hyuga that's going to be broken!" Koganei added.

"GO AWAY." A full on blush covered the captain's face.

The other two just sighed in pity.

"Hey Hyuga's corner! Quit fooling around!" Aida shouted.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's coach that has the eagle eyes instead of Izuki…" Koganei sighed.

"Such sickening training regimes should be ill-legal." Izuki muttered.

"That was a weak one." Hyuga commented getting back to dribbling drills. "Anyways where's Kuroko today?"

"He said that he needed to go to the library for something urgent. He said he'll be back before practice ends." Koganei stated going up for a layup.

"Why does it sound like he's skipping out…."

"It could be a possibility. He was the palest and most putty like out of all of us after the last practice."

"Kuroko was paste-y pale." Izuki uttered.

Hyuga just shook off the bad pun. Taking in a deep breath he focused back on the practice at hand. His eyes drifted to Riko again.

At the door of the Seirin gym a pair of nimble feet stopped. Not attracting attention nor moving from its place.

"Sounds like there's a good practice going on…" She smiled.

Fixing her fedora and long bangs she slid open the door.

"RIKO-CHAANN!" Yoruko shouted.

The coach looked over with her pink whistle halfway to her mouth. Instantly, Aida's face brightened. Nigou ran away quickly as she flew over to her old friend and uncharacteristically hug the other equally enthusiastic party.

"Well there goes your opportunity to confess captain." Koganei commented.

"Forever too, maybe." Izuki added.

Hyuga just gapped at the hug he never once got from Riko.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading until the end! Hopefully you'll be back for chapter 2? ;)**

 **Please do feel free to leave comments or reviews behind! Always love to hear what the readers think!**

 **Once again, thanks a ton!**

 **I will work on Izuki's puns.**

 **~Vincere Orbe**


	2. Day 2

**Fixing (making) Izuki's puns have been more a struggle than I thought.**

 **Tumblr, memes, and joke books have become my close friends :$**

 **Anyways thanks for waiting for chapter 2~!**

* * *

 **Day 2:**

"Introducing her formally, this is Takagi Yoruko my long-time friend and a special training guest I managed to get for you guys!" Aida announced proudly. A collective 'Osu!' resounded through the gym.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure why Riko wanted me to come here to help anyways. You guys were literally miraculous at the winter cup. What was with those out-of-the-blue full court passes, doing dunks from the free-throw line, crazy tactics and speed..." Yoruko's face became more passive as she listed all the insanity.

"These idiots still have a long way got to go. It's just as I briefed over the phone." Aida affirmed. Yoruko's paled passive expression didn't leave. "Anyways, she's here to help you with some footwork. Judging from our last game with Rakuzan there's a high chance that having stronger footwork it might just make it easier for us to secure a second win against the Rakuzan kings like Akashi's troublesome ankle break."

"Foot work happens to be something I specialize in so hopefully I'll be able to help you guys with somethings, although that Rakuzan kid is pretty insane too..." Yoruko stated in monotone.

"He is insane." Izuki stated.

"Did we piss the coach off last practice…?" Kagami muttered. Hyuga elbowed him to prevent any doubling or tripling of the training regime but the words didn't go unheard by the fedora wearing girl.

"Alright Yoruko, the boys are yours for the rest of the practice." Aida announced throwing her into the flames.

"Okay, um, to start then… I want all of you to stand in a line and run on the spot… Now start!" The sharp clap of her hands jolted everyone into motion.

Yoruko focused on the steps.

"1-2 step forward then back!" Yoruko shouted over the rhythm. "Keep running please!"

"1-2 step forward then back again!" Her ears focused in even more. The Seirin team continued running.

"1-2 step forward and back again! Okay and stop!" Another sharp clap stopped everyone. There was a short pause for Yoruko to take everything in.

"Um, they're fine..." Yoruko told Aida bluntly. The Seirin team began fearing for Aida's wrath when her analysis was proven wrong. "If you had to get really nit-picky... Uhhh… second person from the right, fifth, sixth, and the last three weren't as good as the rest...their rhythms were off." Those named included Hyuga, Koganei, Mitobe, and the first year trio (excluding Kuroko and Kagami). It was more than half of the team but Aida smiled proudly at her friend's abilities that she estimated correctly. There was no doubt that those picked out needed practice but with such a quick diagnostic was rare. Hyuga scowled.

"Uh… It's not that big of a problem really. They're all mistakes that my team back at home used to have. Some drills will definitely smooth things out. Which is what Riko and I have planned tons for you!" Yoruko explained trying to turn all the frowns upside down in the team.

"It's fine to be more honest Yoruko. It's my goal to whip these boys into super-humans before the next year rolls around. Starting with their egos." Aida stated confidently. The Seirin team paled. "KAGAMI! Step forward!" The coach ordered.

Instantly the red haired boy scrambled forward.

"Do a quick 1 on 1 with this idiot and show them how it's done." Aida motioned to Kagami. "I don't think they're getting the point of this."

"Um. Sure." Yoruko tilted her head to an uncomfortable degree to see Kagami's features. "You sounded like you play street basketball a lot in the past."

"You guessed right. You don't look too shabby either." He muttered as they positioned themselves in front of a net to replicate a one-on-one scenario.

"Cool, I'll give you extra points if you can knock my hat off." She taunted facing each other. "Here I come." She signaled.

Kagami bent down, firming his defensive stance, reading the shift in her legs perfectly despite her long dress-like shirt covering past her knees. In an instant he followed her as she stepped to the left. Instinctively his hands were out and ready to steal the ball for himself. But for the briefest moment Kagami felt her come exceptionally close to him and in the next instant she was past him and lightly jogging up for an easy lay-up.

"So fast like the wind that it's un-wind-ing!" Izuki's expression lightened and then lightened even more for his newly made pun. Aida smiled proudly at the amazed of the faces on the team.

"It's really simple actually." She grinned fixing her fedora. "It's all in the smoothness of footwork and muscle memory, it gives you more agility to move around your opponent and the speed to shock them too. Just now I stepped between Mr. Angry Brows' legs to swerve around him!" Yoruko explained. "With good footwork you can pull these stunts to get an edge on your opponents."

Kagami smirked. It wasn't the first time he heard something like this. Remembering back to the time he spent in America training with Alex she had emphasized these exact aspects to him and Himuro before too. The hot afternoons they spent on boring footwork drills were still clear in his mind. Looks like she played some street basketball herself too… Kagami thought by himself remembering where he's seen Yoruko's fancy footwork before.

"Ah, but before that… Mr. Blue-hair, are you alright...?" Yoruko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kuroko answered, holding his nose, standing beside Kagami.

Kagami screamed. The rest of the Seirin team followed Kagami's example.

 **XXX**

"Where did you find somebody like her anyways?" Hyuga asked Aida to the side.

"Hm? Like I said before she's an old friend of mine that I kept contact with. She used to go to the high school that my dad did basketball workshops at when the fitness centre wasn't doing well." The coach explained. "I met her when I followed Dad to them. We kicked off well so we kept in contact even after she moved for university."

"So Kagetora-san trained her, no wonder her footwork is insane." Hyuga commented.

"It was something she picked to specialize in the team after leaving high school according to dad. He didn't have much to say after that." Aida muttered.

"But the skill is there nonetheless."

"Thanks!" Yoruko beamed at the shocked captain beside her. _Although I would've been happier if you asked the questions directly to me…_ She muttered to herself sitting on the elevated stage in the gym. _But then again I shouldn't have eavesdropped either…_ Her hanging legs swung to the music she listened to through the earbuds while watching the practice scrimmage.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up that's all you guys care right now?! What's more important is how in the world did she know Kuroko was here?" Kagami asked in complete astonishment. "Are you a wizard?!"

"What...?" Yoruko stared at him and the fat finger he pointed at her. "I just saw him faceplant when he was running into the gym while you guys all had your backs turned. Why do you think he's over there right now?" She motioned to Kuroko who was sitting on the bench getting his nosebleed treated by Aida as they chatted.

The answer made sense in their heads. But Kagami still believed it was some kind of wizardry.

* * *

"Is that the one you ran off to pick up the other day?" Midorima asked landing another perfect dramatic 3 point shot.

"Hmm, yeah she's my cousin, why are you asking even though you're the one who reminded me. I thought you knew." Takao muttered.

"I reminded you so you would stop talking." The other replied.

"That's mean!" Midorima proceeded to ignore Takao's rants.

"She seems awfully close to the coach though." Miyaji commented while casually covering Takao's mouth that was unleashing annoying noises.

"Didn't she say she used to go here?" Midorima answered.

"But isn't she the same age as us third-years?"

Takao ripped Miyaji's hand away

"Yoru-nee skipped a grade so she's finishing her first year in university now. She's back here to visit since things are going to get busy in second year." Takao stated.

"Apparently the third years think their final spring is here especially Captain Otsubo." Miyaji stated blatantly.

Takao face changed to disgust and his respect for the captain plummet, a little.

"But I think Hatsune Miku and Miyu-Miyu are cuter though." Miyaji uttered.

"GO AWAY YOU IDOL FANATIC."

Midorima turned away.

"You're team is getting off track." Yoruko snickered.

"I'll take that as a good indication that the team is slowly fusing as one finally." The Shutoku coach sighed.

"That's something to be proud of."

"Not when half the regulars are going to graduate." He voiced out his pains. "Better end this 6th last practice for these guys. Yoruko can you get the pump inside the storage room and any extra basketballs. Nothing brings a good end to things like suicides and fixing some basketballs."

"That's just personal preferences. The storage room is just over there right?" She pointed to other side of the room.

"Yeah we didn't move it even if we could." The coach muttered.

 **XXX**

Yoruko scowled deeper feeling helplessly around the room.

Even though they didn't move the room, switching everything around pretty much does the same thing… Yoruko complained internally with her dark vision. Geez… how is it fun to hide the pump….

"Is everything alright in here?" Midorima asked shinning a flashlight into the storage room. He patiently watched her jolt and recover herself again.

"Oh yeah it's fine I'm just having some troubles finding the pump… The light bulb in the storage room died." She explained. "You must be telepathic to know to bring a flashlight in here. No wonder they sent you looking for me instead of Takao."

"The lucky item for Cancer's today is a flashlight. They are lucky for a reason." Midorima stated pushing up his glasses.

"Ah… I remember Takao telling me something about this lucky item thing…" Yoruko muttered more to herself. She felt around the metal cage and located the extra deflated basketballs.

"The pump is right on top of the basketball cage." Midorima stated.

"Hm? Oh! Hahaha looks like I'm already falling asleep. Good thing your guy's practice ended. I'll meet you out there. Can you bring the other basketballs too?" Yoruko asked taking the pump in her hands and hurrying out to relay her excuse for being tardy.

After watching her leave, Midorima did as he was told and went to retrieve the rest of the basketballs. Turning off his flashlight, the light filtering from the storage room door lit past the basketball cage and onto the far wall.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~!**

 **How was the chapter? ^^**

 **If you have any comments or simply wanna say "HELLO!" I would be glad to read them in the reviews!**

 **Due to unseen summer plans the chapter was backed up quite a bit… hehehe… sorry…**

 **But more chapters is promised to come~!**

 **Until next time~!**

 **Stay Kuro-l~ (I'm still working on improving Izuki's puns…)**


End file.
